The present invention relates generally to shaving body hair, and more particularly to shaving systems that mechanically reduce friction in an attempt to make the shaving process more comfortable.
Shaving is a straightforward process: one simply shears off one""s whiskers (or other body hair) with a very sharp blade. Manual shaving systems include a user holdable handle to which a razor blade that is very sharp when new is removably attached. Although not especially relevant to the present invention, conventional electric shavers use a rotating cutting razor edge that must be sharpened periodically.
But even shaving with the sharpest cutting edge can still be an irritating and uncomfortable process, due in part to friction between the skin of the person shaving, and the cutting surface of the razor blade or electric shaver. Shaving creams and lotions can help, but residual friction still remains with the result that the shaving experience is often uncomfortable.
Thus there is a need for a shaving system that renders the process of shaving more comfortable. Preferable such system should be relatively inexpensive, lightweight, and easy to use. Further the system should be useable with conventional razor blades, and preferably with conventional razor handles as well.
The present invention provides such a shaving system.
In a first aspect the invention provide a system that includes a hand-holdable housing sized to retain the shaft or handle portion of a manual shaver, such that a portion of the distal tip that is adapted to retain a conventional razor blade emerges from the housing. Also disposed within the housing is a battery, a DC motor, and an eccentric weight coupled to the shaft of the motor. An ON/OFF switch operable from the housing exterior enables a user to turn the motor on and off. Preferably the vibration axis of the eccentric weight is parallel to the cutting axis of the razor blade attached to the handle, such that blade vibration is constrained essential to a back and forth motion along a single axis. The eccentric weight and motion rotation are designed to achieve a back and forth motion that approximates the width of a human hair, perhaps about 0.004xe2x80x3.
A xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped channel of resilient material surrounds the neck portion of the retained handle, and the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped channel itself fits tightly within a removable collar that fits within the opening in the housing. Thus the handle is inserted rear-end first into the housing, and is securely retained by the resilient material and removable collar. In this fashion a generic manual shaver handle is securely retained by the housing. Optionally a small metal plate is disposed within the housing, to be attracted to a quarter-sized magnet disposed in the base of a small suction-cup accessory that may be attached to a mirror, bathroom wall tile, or other smooth surface. Magnetic attraction between the magnet and the metal plate within the housing enables the suction cup to retain the invention in convenient location.
To shave, the user simply turns the switch ON, thus electrically coupling the battery to the winding on the DC motor. The resultant rotation of the eccentric weight vibrates the shaver handle tip such that the attached razor blade vibrates in a desired fashion. Friction between the vibrating razor blade and user""s skin is reduced and a more comfortable shaving session is experienced.
In a second, more compact and preferred aspect, the present invention provides an elongate bifurcated handle-like housing that substitutes for the handle of a conventional manual razor. A battery, DC motor with eccentric weight on the motor shaft, and ON/OFF power switch are disposed in the housing. The handle-like housing has a main housing portion that the user holds and within which batteries and an ON/OFF switch are located. The handle-like housing also has an end housing portion that is pivotably attached at one end by a pivot axle to the main housing portion, and whose other (free) end is adapted to receive a standard razor that is disposably attached. A DC motor and eccentric weight are disposed within the end housing portion. When the user turns on the switch, the DC motor is coupled to the battery and the rotating eccentric weight vibrates the distal tip of the handle, and the conventional razor mounted thereon. As with the first aspect, eccentric weight vibration is preferably parallel to the razor blade axis such that a back and forth vibratory movement of the blade is produced, having a movement dimension preferably approximating a human hair in displacement.
In each embodiment, the vibrating razor advantageously reduces friction and can result in a more comfortable shave.
Other features and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description in which the preferred embodiments have been set forth in detail, in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.